Return of the Nedi
by Koelker12
Summary: The third installment in the Nintendo Wars trilogy. Join your favorite Nintendo characters in the Star Wars universe! Sequel to "Nintendo Wars" and "The Nintendians Strike Back!"
1. Chapter 1

_Oh boy, another Nintendo Wars! Where our story last left off, Fox had just been taken away by Samus to Planet Zebes. The planet is controlled by a powerful gansta named Mother Brain, who happens to have a hefty bounty on Fox's head. Meanwhile, the Rebels have formed a rescue plan (or at least they think they have), involving Falco and Yoshi to penetrate the gansta's palace in disguise and attempt to gain knowledge of the criminal haven. In addition to that, Peach and Mario are forming a plan based on the information that they are being fed. Our strange tale unfolds within a hall of the dark palace itself..._

"This is Bigbird to Princess Toadstool", Falco whispered into his comlink. He repeated it a second time just before Peach's voice broke through the palace's eerie silence.

"Bigbird, do you have any new status on the mission?".

"Not yet" Falco said gloomily. "But I have Barney on intelligence patrol right now".

"Do we have to use these stupid names" Peach sighed. But Falco didn't answer due to the fact a pair of Metroid guards had just entered the hallway where he was standing. "Are you alright Bigbird?"

"Yeah" he whispered. "My clever disguise has the whole palace fooled"

Falco gave the Metroids a friendly smile from behind his bubble-wrap Metroid costume. Luckily for him Metroids didn't have the galaxy's greatest vision.

"Anyways", Peach continued, "Me and Digiorno are coming into the palace tomorrow morning. I think it's about time we pulled this stunt off."

"Good idea", Falco confirmed. "The bubble-wrap's giving me a rash."

* * *

The next morning, Digiorno and Princess Toadstool, (a.k.a. Mario and Peach), landed on the planet's surface and made way for the palace.

Once they reached the front door, Peach managed to get in without trouble with her clever space pirate disguise. Mario on the other hand was taking the real identity approach, and had to be interrogated at the front gate.

"What...is your name?" an electronic robot inquired.

"Nedi Mario" he told the machine.

"What...is your favorite color?" the robot continued.

This one threw Mario a little bit, but he answered anyways. "Uhh, red?..."

"What...is your quest?"

"To save Fox McCloud..."

The robot processed for a moment and paused. Suddenly it continued onward. "What is the air speed velocity of an African Swallow carrying a coconut?"

"Uhhhh...I don't know"

"WRONG!" the robot shrilled.

Suddenly a trapdoor appeared beneath Mario, and the Nedi was sent plunging into the palace's bowels. Before long the tunnel came to an end and deposited Mario into a cold, dark, and loud room full of blazing music and party animals. Multicolored lights accompanied by ground-shaking rock and roll blinded Mario's mind and NES abilities.

"I have-a to find Mother Brain and _persuade_ her to free-a Fox from his icy prison", Mario thought. He hobbled through the crowded disco of all races towards the room's front. After pushing his way through a group of lakitus (Super Mario) and a couple of Zora's (Zelda), Mario was able to approach the Mother Brain's massive tube. The brain just floated within the ceiling high tube, not moving or seeming to take notice of anything around it. Yet Mario could sense it's knowing mind. The Brian knew of everything that went on in the palace, and around the palace. Then a loud booming voice came from the brain, or rather, the speakers all around the brain. Apparently the Mother Brain talked through electronic means.

"What do you want, Nedi scum?" the Brain demanded. "I'll have you know that Nedi are not welcomed here".

"I have-a come for Fox McCloud" Mario demanded in return.

"HA HA HAA HAAA..." the Brain laughed. "You're not serious? Why would I let you have him?"

"Because _you want to_" Mario hypnotized.

The Brain stared at him blankly. "Come again?" she said.

Mario cleared his throat. "Because..._you_..._want to_".

"Now your just being stupid" the brain mocked. "Goodbye Nedi Mario!"

Mario gasped at the sound of an electronic beep, and another trapdoor opened beneath his feet. The last thing Mario saw before he disappeared below the floor was Falco and Peach watching from the far corner.


	2. Chapter 2

__

Thank god for that Spike Star Wars TV marathon to inspire me to finally finish this series. Anyways, my bad to anyone I left hanging. I promise this will be finished!

Mario fell into a cold, dark cavern below the Mother Brain's crime palace. No sooner had he managed to stand, a spine-tingling screech erupted into existence. The Nedi looked up to find a dragon-like monster towering over him. It's large purple scales reflected the Italian's shocked expression for his own eyes to see.

The Mother Brain gave a cackle from above as her tube was rolled to a position at the edge of the trap door Mario had fallen into.

"Fear my monstrous pet! Ridley!".

Mario drew the Beam Saber from his belt, but Ridley slapped the weapon from his hands using his massive spiked tail. Mario frantically began to search for an exit, but the only door he could find was tightly shut.

Ridley opened his mouth and unleashed a series of fireballs at his prey. The Nedi used his NES-enhanced senses to dodge the attack and finally managed to get behind the beast. He had escaped Ridley's vision for only a few seconds, but it was all Mario needed to form a plan.

"Mario!" Peach cried in despair from above. Mario snapped out of his thoughts and narrowly dodged Ridley's menacing claws.

The Mother Brain rotated to view the sympathizer with her one, ugly eye.

"Seize her! It's a spy!".

Peach gasped and made an attempt to escape, but Samus Aran appeared from amongst the crowd and grabbed her. Falco gazed at Peach in despair, but knew he could do nothing.

Down below, Mario was snatched up in Ridley's claws while he was distracted by the event above. The dragon opened his maw, ready to devour his prey. Mario took his chance and created an NES-powered fireball. With a grunt he forced it forward and into the dragon's mouth, resulting in a screech of pain. Ridley threw Mario across the room and reared back, dripping flames from his mouth. The crowd above was in uproar.

Before Ridley could recover, Mario called his Beam Saber back to his hands with the NES and ignited the newly constructed red blade. Ridley attempted to charge his foe, but Mario leapt up onto his back and propelled himself upwards towards the crowd above. With an acrobatic flip he landed among the shocked and confused crowd.

"Stop him!" the Mother Brain cried in panic. Mario was able to defeat several criminal lackeys before Ridley was able to fly himself out of the hole. The beast towered behind the Italian and spread out his wings and arms in an intimidating display. With a single move, Mario hurled his Beam Saber behind him, penetrating Ridley just below the neck. The dying screech from the monster drowned out the rest of the panic and clamor, and the dragon fell backward into the hole. Mario called back his Saber, but it was suddenly snatched from the air by an armored glove.

Samus locked the weapon into her belt against her waist. Before Mario could comprehend what had just happened, the bounty huntress launched a missile in the Nedi's direction. It exploded against his chest and instantly knocked him cold.

"Throw him in a cell with that spy!" the Mother Brain barked. "And I want McCloud thawed out and thrown in their too, he's causing us too much trouble by keeping him around".

With the announcement of those orders, Yoshi, who had patiently kept his cool throughout the whole ordeal, leapt out from the corner in rage. The Dinosaur launched a lakitu into the pit, and proceeded to cause a riot.

"Another spy!" the brain shrieked in rage. Samus confronted the enraged Dinosaur and was able to capture him within seconds. Falco watched the scene, determined to keep his identity secret. He cursed under his breath at Yoshi's foolishness.

The Mother Brain began rolling back away from the pit, still shouting remarks.

"Spies! Everywhere! Execute them in the morning! All of them!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mario, Peach and Yoshi were thrown into a dark and slimy cell. Minutes later a weary and confused Fox was shoved in behind them. He collapsed to the floor with uncontrollable shivers.

Peach and Yoshi moved to aid Fox, but Mario was still out cold from the brawl. Yoshi lifted Fox and laid him down on a hard slate of stone that served as a bed.

"Fox! Are you alright? Can you hear me?". Peach was in distress. She felt it was her fault that they had been discovered. Yoshi rambled on in his incoherent language. Peach ran back to where Mario lay.

"Wake up Mario!".

She shook him violently. The Nedi blinked several times till his eyes unwillingly opened.

"Mama-mia" he grumbled.

"What are we gonna do now Mario?" Peach asked. She was sweating in panic.

"I don't-a know. That-a Brain was-a too powerful for my NES powers". Mario looked and saw that Fox was in the room with them. "At least-a Fox is unfrozen".

"He's having after-shivers from being frozen like that" Peach stated. "They probably won't go away for awhile".

"We will just-a have to wait until we get out of this-a cell. We still-a got Falco".

* * *

The next morning Mario, Peach, Fox and Yoshi were escorted to a massive cavern beneath the depths of Mother Brain's Palace. The room was colossal in size. On one side of the room there was a large observation deck built into the rocky wall, fully enclosed by large glass windows and crowded with the galaxy's lowest scum. They had come to see an entertaining execution. Among them was the Mother Brain floating happily in her oversized test tube.

Outside of the observation deck's safety was an open metal platform about twenty yards wide and ten yards deep. It stretched out into the cavern over a seemingly bottomless abyss. Standing upon the platform were two dozen or so guards and the four prisoners.

Falco, who had successfully kept his identity hidden throughout the night, crept casually through the crowd within the observation deck. He positioned himself in a spot where he could see the platform below and the bounty hunter Samus Aran, who stood patiently to his left a few feet away.

"Move them into position!" the Mother Brain bellowed.

On the platform below, the four Rebels were prodded forward. Mario was first in line and was forced onto an even smaller platform that projected ten feet further into the dark abyss. Mario couldn't help feeling like a pirate.

Suddenly a monstrous roar echoed deep from within the hidden confines of the cave.

"Aaargh" Mario replied.

Peach looked to her right and found Fox still shaking uncontrollably.

"Still have the shivers Fox?" she asked.

"No! I'm shaking cause of that!". He pointed ahead off him. A massive green blob of a beast was moving towards them. It resembled a huge overweight dragon that could probably roll on its fat faster than it could run. It had three spike-like projectiles protruding from it's stomach; it's humongous, giant, colossally round stomach. (It's Kraid from Metroid! He will be substituting for the Sarlacc Pit!). The beast finally hobbled enough to where it had reached the platform. It's head towered thirty feet above Mario, and it's red beady eyes were locked onto the Italian cuisine before it.

Peach suddenly let out a piercing scream. Was it cry of despair, or a well disguised signal?

Inside the observation deck, Falco spun to his left and swiped the metal cylinder from Aran's belt. (Cue for the adventurous hero-music). The bounty huntress was caught off guard, and before she could retrieve the weapon Falco had already thrown it through the window. The glass shattered and the Beam Saber spun through the air towards Mario.

Below on the platform, Mario and company had turned on their captors and had begun to fight their way away from the green monster. The crowd was in uproar while watching the exciting spectacle. Mario ignited his red blade and charged the guards on the platform. The fat beast behind him perked up a little at the sound of excitement and reached down to the platform with its scaly fingers. Two Metroid guards tried to avoid its grasp, but one was captured and eaten like a juicy grape.

Fox slugged a nearby guard and took his Ray Gun while Yoshi was able to scavenge a Super Scope rifle. The two proceeded to unleash a deadly wave of terror on the remaining guards.

Back on the deck, Falco was attacked by Samus. The former StarFox Team pilot whipped out his laser pistol and began firing away in defense. The crowd around him panicked and soon the excitement of the event turned into terror and confusion.

Samus responded with her trademark missile, which missed its target and instead blew away a large group of kremlings (those green gators from Donkey Kong).

The Mother Brain was in panic now and swiveled back and forth within her tube seeking help.

"Someone move me! I order someone to come and move me!".

Samus pursued Falco in her Morph Ball form, however the cocky bird whipped back his foot and punted her like a soccer ball. She flew out of the window and rolled out onto the platform below. Mario, Peach and Yoshi sprinted past her towards a ladder against the wall that led them up into the observation deck. Fox however was confronted by the bounty huntress. For several moments the two relentlessly fired plasma beams at each other until finally the roar of the monster made them pause. The overweight lizard belched, then fired the three spike-like objects from its stomach. The lowest of the three projectiles tore through the center of the platform, and the three spikes finally lodged themselves into the cavern wall, destroying the ladder. Fox and Samus fell onto the floor as the metal platform tore and caved in. Samus fired her Grapple Beam up into the window of the observation deck, but before she could escape Fox managed to grab her by the heel. The pair were both sent flying up into the air as the platform crumbled away and fell into the abyss beneath Kraid.

Fox was hurtled into the observation deck and rolled to his feet. The deck was nearly deserted, the crowd now replaced by flames and bodies.

"Fox!" Peach cried. "Come on!".

Mario, Peach, Falco and Yoshi were standing inside an elevator car holding open the door. Fox darted off in their direction.

Once Fox arrived the group was set to leave when they heard the cries of the Mother Brain.

"NO! You overgrown lizard!"

The Brain's tube shattered as the green monster reached its arm into the observation deck through the window. Samus fired several shots into the lizards arm, but she decided it wasn't worth the effort. Kraid grabbed the seemingly 'delicious' brain as the elevator doors were tightly shut.

The group ascended rapidly and assumed they were free, (however this would not be a good Metroid locale if there wasn't a timed escape!). A robotic voice suddenly filled the elevator car.

"Self-Destruct mechanism activated! One minute till self-destruct!".

The group looked at each other with that classic 'uh-oh' expression. The car reached the ground floor and opened its doors, allowing the group to race out into the main room of the palace. There was a good amount of people there however who had heard the message as well and were scrambling for the exit. Mario cleared a path through the crowd with the NES and the Rebels bolted onward.

"Ten seconds!" the voice echoed.

Mario, Peach, Fox, Falco and Yoshi reached the front doors and flung them open. Then with a bone-shaking jolt, the palace exploded from the ground up. Literally tons of rock and sand were sent up and out creating a dust cloud that could be seen for miles. Mario and company were catapulted forward and landed in the hot, soft sand, safe and sound.


	4. Chapter 4

"Our spies have finally gathered enough information for us to attack the Death Koopa" Dr. Mario informed the assembly before him.

The Rebels had assembled at a rendezvous point in deep space. Their once rag-tag fleet was now a rather potent force, helmed by the Rebel flagship, _Halberd_. (Yes that is Meta Knight's ship from Kirby, however I won't have Meta Knight in this portion of the story. Sorry).

"Unlike the First Death Koopa," the Doctor continued, "the Second has no exposed venting systems. The station has yet to be complete however, and we should be able to attack it through one of several construction hallways that lead deep into the station. The halls are narrow and will only be penetrable by small fighter craft. Once inside, a well placed bomb within the core reactor should do the trick. However...".

"There is an impenetrable shield surrounding the Death Koopa" Daisy added. Dr. Mario nodded and passed the meeting on to her. "With the shield up our ships will be powerless. Therefore we will send a small strike team to destroy the shield generator producing the Death Koopa's shield on a nearby planet that the station is orbiting. Once the shield is down, the attack can proceed".

"I'll lead the strike team!" Fox shouted abruptly, butting himself into the most important position.

Daisy and the Doctor looked at each other considering the offer and a little confused. "Well we already had everything set up already...but I suppose you can lead the team...if your so enthusiastic about it".

"And I'll lead the space attack!" Falco added proudly.

"Well...o.k...I guess you can do that...".

"And we will help lead that attack on the generator too!" added Mario. Mario, Peach and Yoshi stood up together next to Fox.

"Actually we were going to have you...nevermind, I guess you can do that".

The volunteer's faces lit up with delight as they ran into the hallway to prepare for their new mission.

"Prepare the fleet for hyperspace!" King DeDeDe cried from the ship's helm. (DeDe is playing Admiral Ackbar, the fish commander). The group of ships adjusted their course, and after a moments pause, the fleet was sucked into hyperspace.

* * *

The Rebel Strike team landed on the Shield Generator planet; Mario, Fox, Peach, and Yoshi, alongside a platoon of Toads, Shyguys, and Waddle-Dees.

"Alright" Fox announced, "Let's head east to the generator".

The team turned to leave, when suddenly a round of plasma gun fire erupted from the woods around them. The rebel team fired random shots back into the woods, unsure of where the attacker was.

"There!" a Toad shouted. He pointed towards two space pirates running through the dense forest brush. The two Nintendians jumped onto a pair of Warpstar speeders.

Mario used the NES and pulled one off of his Warpstar and to the ground.

"Get help!" the fallen Space Pirate ordered his partner.

The other Pirate blasted off into the forest and disappeared among the thick trunks leaving behind a cloud of golden dust.

Mario and Peach ran towards the vacant Warpstar while Fox dispatched the remaining Pirate. Mario and Peach jumped onto the golden vehicle and darted off in pursuit of the Pirate scout.

"Wait!" Fox shouted, but his two companions had already gone, leaving Yoshi and Fox with the Rebel platoon.


	5. Chapter 5

Mario and Peach hurtled forward aboard their stolen Warpstar speeder. Racing ahead of them was the Space Pirate scout, determined to lose his pursuers.

"Doesn't this thing go any faster!" Peach complained. "We can't let him tell anyone we're here!".

As if on cue, a pair of Pirates aboard Warpstars closed in on their comrade's flanks. The three pirates conversed for a moment, and then suddenly the pirate on the right hit his brakes and dropped back behind Mario and Peach. The Nintendian drew a Ray-gun and began blasting away.

"Look out!" Peach screamed.

Mario swerved the speeder left and right to dodge the shots, narrowly missing several trees.

"You drive!" Mario shouted. "I'll a-get that one behind us!"

The Italian jumped off the Warpstar and appeared to hover in the air as Peach darted forward. A split second later, the Space Pirate that had been tailing them caught up to Mario, and was met with a swift kick to the face. Mario grabbed the tip of the star and was jerked forward. The Pirate wen sailing off into the woods until he collided with a tree.

Mario pushed the Warpstar as fast as it would go, enhancing it with the NES until he caught up to Peach and the two remaining pirates. Moments later the Nintendian pair split up, one going right while the other continued forward.

"I've a-got the right one!" Mario yelled toward Peach.

Peach nodded and accelerated forward. Her pirate decided to try and throw her off with some tricky maneuvering. He weaved in and out around trees, through clumps of brush, and down the shaft of a hollow log.

Peach finally drew her small laser blaster from her belt. She didn't quite trust herself driving one-handed, but took the risk anyways. Her trigger finger tightened and let loose a few shots, all of them missing by a good distance. Then without warning, the Pirate dropped back till he was running even with her own Warpstar. Seconds later he lunged his Warpstar sideways in an attempt to ram her speeder. Peach replied with a bump of her own, and the two continued to jostle for another minute.

Suddenly a massive tree appeared among the dense brush directly ahead. Peach rose her pistol to try another go, but the Pirate slapped it from her hands with its ugly purple claws.

The tree was just meters ahead, and the points of the two stars suddenly locked together. With only a split second to spare, Peach rolled off the side of her Warpstar. The Pirate was too slow, and his scream was suddenly deafened by the explosion of the Warpstars into a storm of golden dust.

Peach was jettisoned through the thorny underbrush, hit the ground with a roll, and slammed abruptly into a rotting log, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Moments earlier, Mario turned his Warpstar hard right in pursuit of the fleeing pirate. He was able to catch up to the pirate quickly, and drew his pistol. The Pirate was tricky however, and somehow was able to fool Mario's NES senses.

The Pirate did a tight vertical loop, settling in Mario's slipstream just behind him. Before Mario could react, the Pirate attacked his Warpstar with a blaster. The speeder explouded into a cloud of dust, and Mario's momentum carried him forward through the air. He hit the ground on his side and rolled himself back onto his feet. The Space Pirate bolted past him and rounded a cluster of trees ahead. Mario ignited his Beam Saber as the pirate came speeding back in his direction.

The Nedi deflected three blaster shots, and as the Pirate tried to pass him he was able to cleave the Nintendian in two at the waist. The Warpstar and the two halves collided into a tree trunk and exploded into a plume of gold dust.

Mario closed down his Beam Saber and breathed a sigh of relief. He checked his bearing with the NES and slowly set off towards the rebel platoon.


End file.
